


A Missing Dialogue Piece From The Bridge of Lions Affair, pt. 01

by LonelyNeko



Series: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. Short Comics [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Missing Scene, S02 E20 The Bridge of Lions Affair Pt. 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-21 00:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9523754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNeko/pseuds/LonelyNeko
Summary: Because any cat in History has get himself stolen as much as Illya Kuryakin.Or maybe this poor sweet cat-whisperer should be more careful about his requests. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. belongs to Sam Rolfe, Norman Felton, the team of script and novel writers, and MGM Television.
> 
> Sorry, but all the sci-fi, and the kittens, and the well-married spies make "The Bridge of Lions Affair" my favorite double-episode ever. *-*

**Author's Note:**

> Only very mean and vicious people steal other people's cats.
> 
> Only very mean and very stupid people are vicious and careless enough to join T.H.R.U.S.H., and even worse, steal Napoleon Solo's cat (a.k.a. Illya Kuryakin). 
> 
> And the last moment of these people's lifes is the glorious vision of a very angry Napoleon Solo. *-*


End file.
